The invention relates to a television receiver comprising a circuit for sequentially tuning the receiver to different frequencies and displaying a composite picture comprising a group of sub-pictures which correspond to pictures transmitted by transmitters received at the said different frequencies, the receiver comprising a memory circuit for storing sub-picture information.
DT-AS 2 413 839 discloses the possibility to obtain such a television receiver.